


Another way

by Sugaaddict3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaaddict3/pseuds/Sugaaddict3
Summary: gary oak and misty





	Another way

The first time I met her I thought I could have it all, nice cars, hot girls following me around and having so many awesome Pokémon, being so much better than ash was a plus too.   
I always felt the need to have everything he has and better I never truly understood it, maybe it was because he had a mom, all I ever wanted was my mom but worst of all was the way he treated her, like she wasn’t the sole reason he was alive or maybe it was because my granddad the man that was supposed to always be on my side seemed to support him more than me but it didn’t matter I had everything else he didn’t. Until today.When I walked out of my brand new sports car, custom designed just for me I thought my jaw would drop when I saw him making a stupid face at a girl clearly arguing about something. Not just any girl the girl I saw 3 months ago, I was walking down a street of !!!!!! searching for the gym to try to kill some time while granddad was with some doctor that worked with Pokémon evolution , then when I entered the gym a pool in the centre I realised that I made a mistake the gym was closed and I shouldn’t of been there but then I saw her wearing a midnight blue dress fuming with anger like a a rain cloud set of fire with her bright reddish hair she was surrounded by three beautiful girls but somehow she looked even more stunning compared to them, sure they were beautiful but dull not like her, she was a girl that could set the world on fire if she wanted to I could see it yet I knew I shouldn’t be there, so I backed away ready to leave but then she said something I dint expect “I challenge you to a battle” she said “If I lose I will stay but if I win can leave to become a water Pokémon master! “she sounded confided yet what I didn’t understand was why she was asking them for permission maybe they had some weird rules in this townI couldn’t believe that she would ever hang around with a punk like ash a not me Ash saw me....When I was about to leave I caught Misty’s gaze and said "you know you don’t have to hang around ash" "And who should hang around. You and your fan club?" She smirked. Well if that’s how she wanted "Why yes, you would fit right in here. I do need a girl that can shout as loud as you so everyone knows how awesome I am don’t you think" I said mockingly , despite herself she smiled "You know what you need is a reality check"She grinned " cause I aint the kind of person to shout for someone less awesome than me" I threw my hands over my heart "how dare you " I faked pain, she laughed and I couldn’t help but grin her laugh was heart warming. She looked behind me at  my cheer team and she smirked "You should go. Don’t want to make your girls wait" "Is that a no ?" I already knew the answer "That’s a no" she clarified and turned away ready to leave "If you ever change your mind you know where to find me" I shouted. She spinned on her heel "Actually I don't" she smiled and turned back around walking towards Ash."What’s up with you Gary. Yo never shout after people. Only ash does that." Said one of the girls from my cheer team. She was right .What was up with me.  .... I never thought id like  a boy like this. Especially one so stupid. Especially the one that’s sleeping right next to me. Especially Ash. I don’t know why or when it happened but I started to imagine him with me I smiled to the sky. God I’m such a romantic. I sat up looking around our cosy camp...describe.... then looking over to the trees I saw a tiny pidgey looking over at me. I smiled and took some of broks Pokémon food and walked over to it. The pidgey seemed calm enough eating of my hand. But even when it ate everything I could get away without of brok noticing it wouldn’t leave and just as I was about to shoo it away I saw something on his leg a letter tied by a string I took it of. The letter said Now you know -G Ps. I could team leader ;) I smiled and quickly took out my pen and wrote on the back of the paper I didn't want to know-MPs. only if I could lead you of a cliffI hope I wasn’t to harsh

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really old but I don't plan to finish it so I thought I might as well post it
> 
> if you want to use it as a base, go right ahead 
> 
> I would love to read it


End file.
